


What a Night

by 3Za_n_e3



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Help, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, New World (One Piece), Romance, Smoking, Tags Are Hard, ZoSan Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Za_n_e3/pseuds/3Za_n_e3
Summary: After long days of fighting, Sanji decides to relax and to do this he smokes from his stash and Zoro ends up joining him. And from there the night becomes more then smoking together.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	What a Night

Sanji looked up at the sky. The stars were out and the sky was a deep midnight blue. It had been a long few days and everyone was finally back on the ship. Sanji planned on cooking for the crew that night but most of them passed out once they sat down. Only ones who were awake were Luffy and Zoro, like usual.  
Sanji had a thought, he pulled up a blank from the bottom of the ship, it was where he hid most of his things. Knowing that Luffy would try to eat it at some point. He pulled out a small bag of h e r b s. He smirked at the sight. "Eyebrows..? What are you doing? Sanji jumped at the deep voice coming from behind him. He moved his hands behind his back and turned around to see Zoro. "Hey mosshead, what do you want?" Sanji began to swear a bit. Zoro sighed he knew what Sanji was planning on doing. "You suck at hiding things you know." He walked over to sanji and flicked his forehead. "Come on, cook , let's go to the deck so we don't stink up here." Zoro grabbed Sanji's hand. Sanji sighed, "first off when you smoke, I thought you were a drinking type guy. Two, why would you think I'd let a moss head like you join me." Zoro sighed, "why do you have to be so stubborn. I smoke on occasions if you must know. Now can I smoke with you, I need to relax man."  
Sanji looked him into the eyes and Zoro's cheeks flushed a dark pink. "Why the fuck are you staring at me!?" Zoro said with confusion in his voice. "I wasn't staring, I was..uh.. looking out the window." "Sanji, are you high already? There's no window down here. Sanji grunted and grabbed Zoro's hand this time and started walking up the stairs. "Ugh whatever just- come on." Truth be told sanji wasn't listening to anything Zoro had said to him, he was looking into zoro's dark grey eyes...  
They both made it on top of the deck. "Why don't we go to the look out spot. We could get a better view of things." Zoro recommended. Sanji nodded in agreement.  
Zoro climbed up and reached his arm out grabbing Sanji's hand. Once he got up he stood there, the view of the sea was beautiful at night. He could see fish moving and the stars glimmering I'm the night sky. "Heh, seems like you like it up here huh." Zoro let out a soft chuckle. This caused Sanji's cheeks to flush. He looked down at Zoro and sat down. He got out the lighter and the leaves. "Do you wanna roll the first one or-" Sanji asked, "No, you can roll the first one we can share the first one if you want. Pass it around." Sanji gave him a small smile, "I'm down"  
Sanji rolled the first one and put it up to his mouth. He pulled out the lighter and lit the joint. He took a breath and let out smoke, "here" he handed the joint over to Zoro and gave him a relieved smile. Zoro took a puff and coughed a bit, "god damn, it's strong." Sanji wheezed at his words, "what did you think it was gonna be like. Fucking mediocre?" Zoro sighed, "Shut the fuck up eyebrows. At least I can hold my drinks well unlike you." He smirked at the now red blonde. "Just shut up and pass it to me."  
Minutes had passed and nothing really happened. 

Just the both of them getting high and looking at the stars.

Zoro and Sanji now both lay on the ground looking up at the night sky. The stars glimmered, to them the stars were changing colors. "Woah that one is orange." Sanji pointed at one, "No dumbass that one is purple." Sanji said up and sighed, both of their eyes were bloodshot red. Zoro sat up soon after and looked at Sanji, "Wow your eyes look fucked..." "So are yours dumbass. Woah your hair is changing colors." Sanji mumbled. "I think it's finally hitting us" zoro said with a chuckle escaping his mouth. "Heh yeah, I guess so"  
Sanji looked up at the sky taking another hit from the joint and let out a deep sigh. It was getting chilli and he didn't bring his coat up here. "Hey, you cold?" Zoro asked, looking at Sanji's red cheeks. "Well kinda, I forgot my coat before heading up here with you you." Zoro pulled Sanji closer to him and Sanji's face flushed a dark red, Zoro felt Sanji's turn instantly warm. "Well I guess that helped you huh." Zoro said, looking at Sanji's now red face and then soon letting out a small laugh.  
Sanji pulled his shirt over his head out of embarrassment. "Shut up..."  
"Hey eyebrows look." Zoro pointed at the moon, that night the moon was a dark blood shade of red. "Woah. I haven't seen a blood moon in so long. Not since I left Zeffs...wait a second you sure we aren't seeing things right now, I mean we are high right now heh." "Heh, no I'm not sure actually. But it looks nice doesn't it. Just enjoy it for now." Zoro said looking up at the moon once again and then looking back at Sanji. "You have nice eyes. You know it's like the morning sky... That's what they remind me of the calm sea." Zoro said looking into Sanji's eyes. "Ah shit. I said that out loud,,, whatever I'm just saying looking into your eyes is calming."  
Sanji didn't have much to say. Those words caught him by surprise, never knew Zoro had it in him to compliment him in any way, and to just downright say his eyes are calming. It made him feel warm, not the same kind of warm feeling he got when he saw people like Nami or Robin, but genuine warmth, a warmth that could be compared to melted butter on toast, a feeling that made it feel as if millions of butterflies flew throughout his stomach. He was at a loss for words, all he could say in return was a simple thank you, as he said those very simple words his face tinted a bright pink shade. Zoro noticed and smiled at him.  
Sanji sighed and decided to finally say something to break the tension that they had at the moment, "you know mosshead you aren't too bad. I actually enjoy being around you. Most of the time I enjoy being around you but sometimes you just get on my nerves, and I bet you feel the same way about me getting on your nerves. I can admit I can be annoying at times." Sanji let out a small chuckle and continued his words, "tonight hasn't been so bad. It's honestly been the most calm night I've had in ages. And you bringing here is nice company." Sanji looked over at Zoro once again, Zoro looking him in the eyes and smirking and nodding, "yeah." He soon let out a small sigh.  
Sanji looked at his watch and they both had been up there for an hour and a half now, "time sure does pass." Sanji sighed and Zoro nodded. "I think. I'm gonna head to bed for tonight." Sanji stood up looking down at the deck. "I'll see you tomorrow morning Zoro."  
Before Sanji could climb down he felt a strong grip grab onto his hand. "How stupid do you have to be." Sanji looked behind him, Zoro had grabbed his hand and was looking down with his eyes closed. "What do you mean..?" Sanji asked in a confused tone. "How dumb do you have to be to not notice how I feel about you eyebrows. I thought it was obvious enough from the things I said to you. To suggest we come up here tonight is just the two of us. How dumb do you have to be to not realize how much I fucking love you."  
Sanji was at a loss for words. He didn't have much to say. He had to take in the words Zoro had just said to him. "How much I fucking love you." Words went through his mind multiple times. Sanji knew what he wanted to say. But didn't know how it would come out. Would it come out as strange, creepy even? He didn't know... He thought once more, he would be calm and chill about this. He let out a sigh and looked Zoro in the eyes. His grey eyes looked into Sanji's ocean like eyes, "Listen. Zoro, with you I honestly don't know how to feel. It's usually like I get a warm feeling in my chest and like it's trying to tell me something. It's so confusing to me, yeah I know it's a sign of love and shit. It's mainly my emotions that fuck me over when it comes to things like this." Sanji let out a deep sigh, his face was pink. Zoro still staring at him and sighed, "yah know cook, what you are feeling is normal. Before I realized, I felt the way you do. But it's more my brain, I always thought I'd end up alone. Like never find the one, ya understand?" Sanji sat down once again and Zoro followed his lead. Sanji laid on Zoro's shoulder and closed his eyes. So much was going through his mind, he didn't know how to really talk about anything at this moment.  
"I'm sorry for putting this on you. I probably shouldn't have said anything. It would have been for the better maybe who knows." Zoro sighed and laid his heaSanji at a loss for words. He didn't have much to say. He had to take in the words Zoro had just said to him. "How much I fucking love you." Words went through his mind multiple times. Sanji knew what he wanted to say. But didn't know how it would come out. Would it come out as strange, creepy even? He didn't know... He thought once more, he would be calm and chill about this. He let out a sigh and looked Zoro in the eyes. His grey eyes looked into Sanji's ocean like eyes, "Listen. Zoro, with you I honestly don't know how to feel. It's usually like I get a warm feeling in my chest and like it's trying to tell me something. It's so confusing to me, yeah I know it's a sign of love and shit. It's mainly my emotions that fuck me over when it comes to things like this." Sanji let out a deep sigh, his face was pink. Zoro still staring at him and sighed, "yah know cook, what you are feeling is normal. Before I realized, I felt the way you do. But it's more my brain, I always thought I'd end up alone. Like never find the one, ya understand?" Sanji sat down once again and Zoro followed his lead. Sanji laid on Zoro's shoulder and closed his eyes. So much was going through his mind, he didn't know how to really talk about anything at this moment. d onto Sanji's. These words hit Sanji, his eyes opened wide and he shifted up and sat straight. "Zoro, never say shit like that again, understand me. Keeping things like that in you forever is unhealthy. I'm glad you told me. Makes me think you know maybe we could actually make things work who knows." Sanji said shrugging, Sanji now took out a cigarette and lit it. His eyes closed, blowing out smoke. Zoro was just sitting there. Not knowing what else to say.  
Sanji looked back at Zoro and moved hand to his face. "I can tell you are overthinking things moss head. It's written all over your face, I may look dumb at time but right now I can tell."  
Nothing else was said, it was left with them looking into one another's eyes. Inches away from one another. Zoro moved his hand to Sanji's cheek. They grew closer and closer, until their lips met. The kiss was short but passionate, Sanji had pushed them both to the ground. Sanji broke the kiss and smiled at Zoro, Zoro looked at his smiling face and smirked.  
They were happy.  
The rest of the night was filled with very little conversation, Sanji laid on Zoro for the rest of the night before falling asleep and falling to the side. Zoro let out a small chuckle and put the small blanket over him.  
"That went. Well.." Zoro yawed before slowly dozing off to sleep.


End file.
